Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jaws 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jaws 2 is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Universal Pictures crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. Jaws. Plot Prior to a new hotel opening on Amity Island, a gigantic great white shark ambushes and kills two scuba divers photographing the wreckage of the Orca. Their camera, which triggered during the attack, is recovered. The shark then swiftly kills a female water skier. The driver fends off the shark using a gas tank and flare gun, causing the boat to explode, which kills the driver and severely burns the right side of the shark's face. A killer whale carcass bearing fatal wounds is found beached. Police Chief Martin Brody believes that a shark is responsible for these events. Brody explains his concerns to Mayor Larry Vaughn, who doubts that the town has another shark problem. Brody then finds floating debris from the destroyed speedboat and the boat driver's burnt remains. Brody calls Matt Hooper for assistance, but he is unavailable due to being in Antarctica on a research expedition. Brody grounds his son Mike from boating out of concern for his safety and instead lands him a job on the beach, much to Mike's dismay. The following day, Brody watches from an observation tower and causes a panic after mistaking a school of bluefish for a shark, and shooting at it with his gun. However, his fears are confirmed when photos from the diver's camera are processed, and one of them shows a close-up of the shark. Presenting it to the Amity Town Council, they refuse to believe it is a shark, and vote Brody out as police chief with the sole dissent coming from the Mayor. The next morning, Mike disobeys his father's orders by sneaking out to go sailing with his friends, taking his younger brother Sean with him to keep him silent. Marge, another teen, takes Sean with her, and they head out on six separate boats, going past a team of divers led by instructor Tom Andrews. Moments after submerging, Andrews encounters the shark. Panicking, he rushes to the surface, causing an embolism. Soon after, the shark hits the boat of teenagers Tina and Eddie, who have strayed away from the others; Eddie falls into the water and is killed by the shark. Brody and his wife Ellen witness Tom's evacuation by ambulance and hear that the other divers suspect something scared him underwater. Former deputy Len Hendricks, who has taken over as Brody's replacement, tells them that Mike went sailing with his friends, so Brody and Ellen commandeer the police boat (aided by a reluctant Hendricks) to rescue them. They come across Tina's boat and find her hiding in the bow, and she confirms the shark's presence. Brody hails a passing boat to take Hendricks, Ellen, and Tina to shore, where the truth is revealed, while he goes on to find the kids. Meanwhile, the shark attacks the group, striking one of their boats and causing most of them to capsize or crash into each other in the ensuing chaos. Mike is knocked unconscious and nearly killed. The only pair whose boat is still seaworthy barely pull him out and leave the others to take him ashore and get help, while Sean and the others remain adrift on the wreckage of tangled boats. A Coast Guard marine helicopter that Brody contacted arrives to tow them to shore, but the shark latches onto the chopper, capsizing it and drowning the pilot. It then knocks Sean into the water, and Marge is killed while saving him. Brody finds Mike, who informs him of the situation and apologizes for not knowing about the shark; Brody accepts his apology while telling him to get to safety, then finds the others at Cable Junction, a small island housing an electrical relay station. The cheering and jumping that greet him attract the shark, which attacks again, causing him to maroon the police boat. He tries to pull them in with a winch but hooks an underwater power cable. The shark's next move sends most of the teenagers into the water, and they swim to the edge of Cable Junction, while Jackie Peters, Mike's love interest, and Sean are still on the boats. Using an inflatable raft, Brody taps the power cable with an oar to lure the shark towards him, holding the cable out in front of him. The shark bites the cable, getting electrocuted to death. Brody collects Sean and Jackie and they join the others on Cable Junction to await rescue. Trivia *Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Censored films Category:Horror films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Roy Scheider Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series